


Snack Time

by Paperclippe



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cookies, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperclippe/pseuds/Paperclippe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera has a gift for Dagna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snack Time

Sera was carrying a small plate, over which she had thrown a towel that she had pilfered from the laundry. The plate was warm in her small hands, and she clutched it tightly with thin fingers, walking slowly, carefully to the undercroft as though the slightest jostle in her step would upset the plate and ruin the items hiding under the soft cloth. 

She hoped Dagna was there. She had to be; the small dwarven woman was seldom anywhere else, preferring her work, her research to the exclusion of everything else.

Well, not everything, Sera hoped. 

Blinking hard against the darkness of the stairs to the lower level, and again against the contrast of the harsh light coming in through the side of the cave, open to the bright winter sun, Sera called out, “Eh, um, Dagna? You’re down here, yeah?”

“I’m here, Sera!” she called back from somewhere in the rough-hewn stone room.

Sera raised a hand to her eyes, the level of her fingers straighter than the line of her crooked blonde bangs. 

“I can’t see you - you’re so widdle!” Sera giggled nervously, and began to descend the short staircase to the floor of the undercroft. Against the bright light, Sera could now make out Dagna’s small shape, bent over a table and inspecting a small section of glowing rock. “I - um - so, cookies, yeah? I hope you like raisins…"


End file.
